Another Past That Kills A Heart
by X.Break
Summary: "After Mikoto died, there was nothing I could do anymore...I felt terrible...Until...Someone took a 180 degree turn."-Yata Misaki (SARUMI. Please review. 2-3 CHAPTER ONE SHOT.)
1. Another past broken

The first thing the HOMRA Red felt was a major headache.

The first thing he smelled was the smell of something new.

The first thing he tasted in his mouth was the taste of some….Grape…? He didn't know but it was medicine.

But the first thing he saw when he flickered his eyes open, was the sight of his own friends staring at him, wide eyed.

"Yata-san!" Kamamoto exclaimed. "Your awake!"

"Yata…." Anna looked at him with her bright red eyes. Her marbles were set in front of her on the hospital bed.

"I thought another one of us was going to die…." Izumo said. His hands were in his pockets as he glanced at the skateboard master.

Yata lifted his head up slightly to look at the three. "Huh….? What happened…?" He slowly sat up, but winced half-way.

"Ah! Stay down! You're hurt after all!" Kamamoto said, as he neared him. Obviously, Yata wouldn't listen to him.

He looked at himself. He still had his pants on, thanks goodness, but his shirt was off and there were bandages around his chest. He put his hand on the bandages. What happened…?

Yata looked at them. "How did I get here?"

The two men stared at the older one. Anna just stared at her marbles.

"W-Well…." Kamamoto said.

"He just woke up, Kamamoto." Izumo said. "Leave him be."

"No." Anna barged in. "He needs to remember."

"Remember what?" Yata asked. He was becoming slightly irritated.

Anna didn't look at him. She just played with her red marbles as they spun around, and around, and around…..

"Yata….Try to remember…." She said. "You don't remember what happened a few weeks ago?"

"A few weeks….?" He blinked a few times. Anna nodded, still facing her marbles.

"A few weeks….." He said. He looked down, with his hand on his head. He still had that major headache, but so what? He was trying to remember, and he hates forgetting things.

_"A few weeks…."_

Suddenly a noise that only the Red could hear was heard in his mind.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Yata immediately brought his head up. "Where is he?!"

Everyone fell silent. Yata clenched his fist. What the Hell is with everyone?!

"Where is he?!"

"Yata-San…." Kamamoto said.

Yata growled at the fatter one, and grabbed him by the collar. "Where. Is. He?!"

"Yata…" Izumo said. "Calm down…"

"Yeah right?!" Yata yelled at the bartender, letting go of the fat blonde. "Easier said than done! Now, where is he!"

Izumo just stared at him before giving a sigh, yet he didn't say anything. Yata really couldn't take this, and he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"UGH! Why can't you people tell me important-"

"He's in the next few rooms to the left."

Yata stopped talking as he faced the female Lolita. "H-Huh?"

The fatty and the bartender both looked at her weirdly.

"You better hurry up." She simply said, still watching her marbles spin around.

Yata blinked a few times, before his expression took a 360 angle. He kicked off the hospital blankets, and jumped off the bed, ready to rush out the door until Anna pushed something in his face.

"Woah! What?!" Yata exclaimed, growling at Anna.

"You can't go outside shirtless." She said, still looking at her spinning marbles. She shoved a black, hoodie jacket in his face. Yata blinked a few more at her before giving her a nod.

"Hmp. Thanks." The Red grabbed the jacket and ran out the door.

"Ah! Yata-San!" Kamamoto yelled. He tried to follow the skateboader but was late in process, and when he was, he looked at the albino with a worried face. "Don't you think that was too sudden?!"

"No." Anna simply replied.

"But Anna! What will happen if Yata-San sees-"

"He's already lost two people. I don't think he wants to lose another."

That made Kamamoto speechless. Izumo just gave a chuckle, before looking up.

"Smart words for such a young girl."

* * *

"_Dammit!"_ Yata yelled as he ran in the hallway with desperation. _"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!"_

Every room he past, he gave a glance at the door windows to see if the person he was looking for was there. He couldn't help but feel a level of worry add up each time he couldn't find him in each room he searched. Where is that bastard?!

"_Where are you?!" _Yata thought. He found another room then looked through the small rectangle window to check to see if he was there. Then, all of a sudden, all the weight fell off.

He found him.

And so he barged through the door.

"Saru-!"

And a new weight of worry ten times the size was replaced when he found him.

There he was. The Scepter 4, Blue. Saruhiko Fushimi.

But he looked….So…Ruined…..

A bandage was wrapped around his head. It looked new, yet there was still clean blood seeping through. An oxygen mask was wrapped around his mouth, and a heart meter was set next to him. His night-blue hair that used to look so spiky yet straight was now messed up and cracked slightly from the dried blood. He wasn't moving.

Yata couldn't believe his eyes.

"Saru!" He ran towards him, and clutched the side bars on the bed.

"What happened to you!" He yelled, a few tears streaming down his face. "I thought you said you were going to be okay, yeah right you idiot! Wake up!" He grabbed his hand, and ducked his head down, the tears streaming faster than before.

"Wake up you idiot….!"

And so the moment from five weeks ago came crashing into his mind.


	2. A lot happened Five Weeks Ago

**Woah! I got a lot of reviews! 0-0 Thank you so much! When I checked my mail this morning (Which gives me the updates on my fanfics) I had about twenty things in my inbox because of this fanfic! I never knew it would have been so much, so I quickly made this. ^^ Hope you like it! **

* * *

"_Dammit!"_

_He kept running. _

"_So I was right!"_

_Running in a dark alley._

"_But I didn't know that he would target me first!" _

_The Red just kept running. He encountered the killer before, and thank god he had a bit of luck on his side to escape from him, but the killer was more skilled that he thought. He was catching up pretty fast and Yata was powerless over him._

_He could have just used his fire, but once the King of a clan is dead, the power goes dead along with it. He would have had his baseball bat and skateboard but he left the bat back at HOMRA, and he lost his skateboard when trying to escape._

"Why does everything need to be so hard!?"_ He thought as he kept running. _

_Behind him, gunshots could be heard, and a few bullets were seen zooming past him, barely grazing his face. Yata almost tripped from the surprise, but he quickly regained his balance and kept running._

_He found an intersection from the alley, and took a turn. He had to reach some open space. This place was too crowded. Too good of a chance for the killer._

_Another gunshot was heard, and the bullet went straight past his face, grazing his cheek slightly. His cheek felt numb for a moment, before it stung but soon that pain disappeared as well. He wanted to turn his head back to see if the killer was coming closer, but if he did that, that would have been a perfect target for a vital region, and so he kept running._

_He took another turn. _

_Then, he saw light._

"Finally!" _He thought, and he ran faster towards it. _

_Once he reached the light, he jumped, landing on his knees. It was an open space alright, but he never saw the place before. It looked pretty deserted, with weeds growing out of the cracked ground. _

_He quickly looked back and stood up. The killer wasn't there. _

"_He'll come though…." He faced the alley and took a few steps back, looking to the side as well. He realized the area was fenced up, and so there was nowhere to escape._

"Ugh…." _He thought. _

_All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard behind him. It was aimed for his chest but it missed, grazing his arm. _

"_Ngh!" He put his hand on his bleeding arm, and turned around. There was the killer looking at him with those red eyes. There was a mask around his neck and he wore a black cap. The rest of his clothes were also black, but some brown hair was shown._

"_How did you get here!" He exclaimed. "A normal human couldn't have done that!"_

_The killer's eyes squinted as he glared at the skateboarder. He took a few steps forward. _

"_H-Hey!" Yata yelled as he took a few steps back. Each step back Yata took, the killer took one step forward. It was starting to become more intense._

"This is going nowhere…."_ Yata thought, cringing a little from the wound he obtained._

_It went on like this for a while, until he was almost back in the alley. Yata became more and more worried as he did so. _

"_This is the end I guess…" He mumbled to himself. The killer must have listened to it, because his eyes became darker as he took one last shot. _

_But not before a knife came zooming in towards him._

_The killer noticed this and immediately took a step back to avoid the attack. He tilted his head to look at the man who threw it, and glared. Yata didn't need to look at who it was, yet he still did. His eyes widened at the night-blue hair colored man. The man gave a small yawn as he glanced at the killer, then at Yata._

"_Gosh…This is more tedious than I thought…." He mumbled to himself, as he jumped over the fence. _

_The killer gave another glare with his eyes before he aimed his gun at the blue, quickly shooting. The blue gave another yawn before taking out a knife and blocking them, quickly. Yata just gave a low growl._

"_Saru! What are you doing here!" Yata yelled. _

"_Hm?" The Scepter 4, Saruhiko Fushimi, gave a glance at the Red with bored eyes. "Oh, hey Misaki. I didn't notice you." He gave a grin. "Don't mind me, I was just looking for a small dog that I was ordered to bring." He glanced at the killer as his eyes darkened even more. Fushimi gave a larger grin._

"_Hmmm….Nagasaya Hiroshi. That's your name correct?" Fushimi asked, as he tilted his head back slightly. The killer just gave a low growl before he gave him another shot. The blue just blocked it again with his knife. _

"_Yup. Seems about right." He gave a nod. "Now come along….Unless you really want to get hurt." He took out his sword that all Scepter 4's bring._

_The one called Nagasya just squinted his eyes at the man then disappeared. Yata's eyes widened._

"_Wh-What! H-How did he do that?!" He stumbled at his words. Fushimi just laughed._

"_Idiot Misaki~ You never knew he was a strain?" He grinned as he walked towards the skateboarder. _

"_Strain?! That killer was a strain?!" Yata exclaimed, his eyes growing wide._

"_Yes, now be quiet." Fushimi replied as he gave him a slight peck on the forehead. "Now, you go leave while I defeat this bastard here…" He threw a knife behind him while he smiled at the skateboarder. The killer quickly dodged it, and gave him another glare. Yata just blinked at him in surprise, then his face scrunched up in anger. _

"_I don't listen to a blue like you…" He grumbled beneath his breath as he gave a glance at killer in front of him. Fushimi gave another chuckle, as he turned around to face the killer. _

"_Oh really…?" Fushimi said towards Yata. "How ironic…..You still don't listen to me Mi~Sa~Ki?~"_

_Yata cringed at the name. "I told you not to call me that….."_

"_So what? Ever since your King died, you've been coming to me since." He gave a smirk. "It's only fair~"_

"_Whatever…." He kept glaring at the killer. Nagasaya just glared back and threw the knife that Fushimi threw, back at him, disappearing in the process. Fushimi gave a sigh and caught it with the handle._

"_I guess he wants violence…." Fushimi mumbled to himself, and glanced back at Yata. "I don't know why he wants to kill you, but I only came here because of Munakata's orders. I suggest you run away though."_

_Yata just growled. "HOMRA doesn't run away!"_

_Fushimi raised an amused brow. "Oh really….? Then I guess you'll just have to run away just this once." And he walked over to him and knocked the air out of him. Yata's eyes widened and a wheezing cough sounded out of his mouth. He glared at the blue, but his eyes relaxed slightly as his vision begun to blur. _

"_I…Really hate you….Saru…." And he fell unconscious, as he fell to the ground. _

"_Hmp." Fushimi sat him up straight as he lined him up to the wall of the alley way. Then, he walked back out and looked out. _

"_I'll be fine. Don't worry." He grinned. _

_Then a gunshot could be heard from up front. _

_BANG BANG BANG. _

_That was the last noise Yata heard before he fully went unconscious._

* * *

"I was fine on my own to…" Yata mumbled to himself as he stared at Fushimi on the hospital bed. "If you hadn't come it wouldn't have been like this."

Yata gave a small glare at the Blue, but it weakened soon after. "Your such a Sadist. You act all powerful and everything. You even said you were the strongest next to Seri and Munakata." He punched the bed bars.

"So why don't you wake up and say it in front of my face, huh?! Idiot! You never actually meant it didn't you?!" He just glared at the unconscious face in front of him.

Then things started to become silent. Only the sound of the heart meter was heard.

Beep…Beep….Beep….

It was going normal. For someone who was unconscious.

Beep…..Beep….Beep….

But Yata really couldn't handle that normalness.

* * *

**Woah...0-0 1,377 words...That's a lot...**

**Anyway...Please review! ^^**


	3. Enemies into Something More

_Beep….Beep….Beep…._

The first day, it was going normal.

_Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep…_

The second day, it began to go slightly abnormal. It was going slower, then faster…Then back to its normal pace.

_Beep…..Beep…Beep….._

The third day, it was becoming dangerously slow.

The fourth day, the doctors realized that he was dying.

_Beep…Beep…_

The fifth day, they tried to save him.

_Beep…..Beep…._

The sixth day, they kept trying.

_Beep…Beep…_

The seventh day they still kept trying.

Along with the eighth and ninth day.

…..On the tenth day….

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeppppp_

* * *

"He's not breathing!"

"Someone get that tool!"

"We need to hurry!"

Ah, so they were still trying. Even though he died…..

Somewhere inside the hospital room, a familiar spirit like ghost was sitting down on one of the chairs, observing the body. His expression was that of boredom, yet he was intrigued. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, while he was leaning on one of the arm chairs, and every now and then he would push up his glasses. He gave a small yawn.

"So this is what I look like…." The spirit said, observing his body. "Hmp. Never knew I'd actually die…"

The Scepter 4 spirit, Fushimi Saruhiko, just stared at his body out of boredom. In truth, he never really cared if he died or not. He thought the world was a boring place to begin with anyways. He would fumble with his sword a little while he sat on that chair, till he was so bored that he just stood up and went through the door to go outside.

That's when he heard a voice.

"That monkey…."

Fushimi glanced to his right to see a familiar red skateboarder on one of the metal benches of the hospital.

The skateboarder was next to Izumo, who was looking through his phone.

Fushimi gave a small smirk, but he walked over to sit next to them. It's not like they'll noticed him anyways.

"What about him?" Izumo asked, while he was looking through the device in front of him.

Yata didn't face the bartender. "He's a really good liar…."

Izumo then looked at the HOMRA red. "Isn't he always…."

The skateboarder nodded.

The Blue just gave a chuckle. "It's not always my fault, Misaki~"

Fushimi listened in more.

"I don't really mind his lies…" He grumbled through his breath. "But this time, he just went too far….." Yata's face scrunched up his anger.

"How so?" Izumo asked.

"Tch." The red glanced at the bartender, then back at the ground. "He said he would be fine. Yeah right."

That got Fushimi's attention right away, and so he looked at the skateboarder in surprise.

"Ah, I see…." Izumo gave a small smile, then looked leaned back at the wall. "A lot of things have changed…."

"How?" Yata asked.

"You don't hate him anymore, do you?"

That one question made the Red freeze and wonder. Does he hate him now….?

Well….He didn't really have to think about that for so long...

"No. I don't."

Fushimi's eyes widened. Izumo just smiled.

"I see….Well, I'll be going now." He stood up, putting his phone back in his pocket and walking off. "I'll see you back at the bar."

Yata didn't mind him leaving, so he gave a wave back as Izumo took a corner.

Fushimi just stared at the Red with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"M-Misaki….."

Either way, the fact was clear.

Misaki pays attention to him now.

_Beeep…..Beep….Beep…._

"He's waking up!"

"Someone bring the oxygen mask!"

"This can't be happening!"

Just one sentence could bring a miracle, couldn't it?

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

As usual.

They were fighting.

"YOU MONKEY!"

"What is it, Mi~Sa~Ki~"

TING! BANG BANG!

Another crazy laugh.

Another yell.

But this time it seemed different…

"What do you want this time, Monkey?" Yata asked, swinging his baseball bat around and around and around….Just in case.

Fushimi gave a grin. "I don't know, what do I want Misaki~~"

"I told you not to call me by that name!" The HOMRA clansman yelled.

The Scepter 4 clansman gave a laugh.

Then BAM. He cornered the skateboarder to a wall. Yata winced from the small pain, but his eyes were wide from the surprise.

"What- What are yo-"

Yata looked up at the blue, and was shocked by his expression. His eyes weren't as crazy and maddening as before. They were more….Calm…..

"What did you think of that day…?"

Yata glanced up at him. "Huh…? What day?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Fushimi said with a bored tone. "That day…."

"Huh...? What do you- Oh….." That day….The day when Fushimi almost died…..

"Yes. That day. Now what did you think, and I want the truth." Fushimi said, with that straight face of his, although his eyes didn't match with it.

"The truth….Tch." Yata gave a glare then looked away. "You could say….That I didn't want you to die….That I….Missed you…?" He gave a small laugh, as if he pretended that he didn't say that.

Fushimi looked expressionless, then he let go and walked away. Yata's confusion overcame him then.

"Hey wait. What was that about?"

Suddenly, the blue turned around and gave him another peck on the forehead.

"I made my decision."

Yata froze from the sudden movement. "Huh….What?"

Fushimi stared at him with bored eyes. Till….He broke in to a smile. An actual smile.

Then he cupped the Red's chin.

"…..Marry me….?"


End file.
